Drabbles
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Angeregt vom Drabble Wettbewerb bei den Schreiberlingen hat mich nun auch die Drabblelitis gepackt. HGSS
1. Die Laufmasche

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N: Dieses Drabble widme ich Callista Evans, die mich mit der Drabbelitis infiziert hat! Das ist mein erster Versuch, ich hoffe er gefällt euch.  
_

**Drabble **

**Hermines lästige Laufmasche**

Hermines lästige Laufmasche raubte ihr den letzten Nerv_. Ich brauche dringend einen Spruch._

Sie suchte in der Bibliothek – nichts lag näher für Miss Know-it-all.

So ein Problem mußte doch schon wer gehabt haben, dagegegen gab es doch etwas!

Sieben staubige Stunden später gab sie auf. Kein Zauber, kein Fluch, keine Hexerei.

Nicht in Damaris Dalrymples Doppelflüchen, nichts in Madam Mims meisterlichen Möglichkeiten, und nichts in Gilderoy Lockharts „Heckmeck mit Hexen: Banne für den Schlußverkauf".

Plötzlich stand Severus Snape vor ihr. „Sie suchen verkehrt, Miss Granger. Einen Trank, das brauchen Sie." Lächelnd ging er hinaus.

Unter seiner Robe blitzte Nylon hervor.

**Ende**


	2. Der Hexenschuß

**A/N: **für Seraphina

**Drabble**

**Der Hexenschuß**

„Bitte, Severus, ausnahmsweise! Der Hexenschuß macht mir so zu schaffen."

Severus setzte seine bissigste Miene auf, sonst nur Schülern vorbehalten.

„Niemals. Du hast versprochen, daß ich das nie tun muß."

Hermine stöhnte und hielt sich den Rücken.

„Ich habe mir den Rücken nicht absichtlich verrenkt. Hast du nicht einen Trank für mich?"

„Nein, und nun stör mich nicht weiter, ich hab zu tun."

Drei Stunden später quälte Hermine sich hoch, um der leidigen Pflicht nachzukommen. Daß Severus aber auch so ein Prinzipienreiter war!

Da kam er herein und zeigte ihr lächelnd eine Schüssel. „Bitteschön, meine neuste Erfindung: selbstreinigendes Katzenstreu!"


	3. Muggelartefakt

**A/N **... und dieses hier ist TheVirginian gewidment ;o)

**Drabble****  
**

**Muggelartefakt**

„Himmelherrgottsakramentunddreimalverfluchtundkruzitürken!"

Severus schrak hoch, als Hermine wutschnaubend hereinstümte.

Irritiert musterte er sie. „Was ist denn, meine Liebe?"

„Schon wieder ein Loch im Gummi, das ist jetzt das DRITTE Mal! Ich hasse diesen Muggelschrott!"

Severus ging hinter der Zeitung in Deckung. Jedesmal dasselbe! Ein Loch im Gummi und der Ärger fing an. Es wurde Zeit, daß sie eine andere Lösung fand.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du an diesem Muggelkram findest", brummte er. „Die Methoden der Zauberer-"

„- sind ganz nett, aber machen nur halb so viel Spaß. Und nun halt die Klappe und gib mir das Flickzeug. Fahrradfahren macht einfach mehr Spaß!"


	4. Unbekannt

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe es mir nur ein bißchen aus zum Spielen. _

**Drabble **

** Unbekannt**

**von Alcina vom Steinsberg**

Hermine schaute Severus skeptisch zu. Diese Zutaten hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Grünes, streng riechendes Pulver, braune, sämige Flüssigkeit und eine klare, die in der Nase biß, eine seltsame weiße Masse...

„Das ist nichts für mich."

„Nun warte doch mal ab."

Seine Hände breiteten die weiße Masse geübt auf dem glänzenden, schwarzen Material aus, dann sprenkelte er von dem angerührten grünen Pulver darüber. Dann folgten glibberige, dünne, rote und grüne Streifen.

„Gleich fertig." Seine Finger brachten alles in die gewünschte Form. Mit seinem schärfsten Messer schnitt er das Ergebnis dann zurecht.

„So. Nun koste, Hermine. Das ist Sushi, kein Gift."

**Ende **


	5. Künstlerpech

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe es mir nur ein bißchen aus zum Spielen. _

**Drabble **

** Künstlerpech**

**von Alcina vom Steinsberg**

Aus der Küche kamen wütende Geräusche. Hermine linste vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Severus blickte stirnrunzelnd in seine Schüssel.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie teilnahmsvoll.

„Da, schau!" Anklagend wies er auf eine gräuliche, trockene Masse. „Es wird einfach nichts. Ich begreife das nicht. Ich habe mich exakt an das Rezpet gehalten, aber das ist nun der dritte mißlungene Versuch."

„Aha." Hermine dachte nach. Woran mocht es liegen? Sie kontrollierte die Zutaten und das Rezept. Da stimmte alles – oder? Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und sah hinein.

Hermine lachte schallend und hielt ein silbernes Päckchen hoch. „Du Held! Du hast die Hefe vergessen!"

**Ende**


	6. Nur noch einmal

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe es mir nur ein bißchen aus zum Spielen. _

**Drabble **

**Nur noch einmal  
**

**von Alcina vom Steinsberg**

„Hm, das riecht gut!" Hermine verdrehte verzückt die Augen. Severus stöhnte.

„Nicht schon wieder! Hast du nicht genug gehabt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an ihn. „Büdde!"

„Ich fasse es nicht! Das ist jetzt das – Moment" - er zählte stumm nach - „fünfte Mal! Ich habe die langsam genug."

Hermine küßte ihn verführerisch und setzte ihren besten Bettelblick auf. „Ach komm, sei doch kein Frosch!"

Er schob sie von sich fort. „Hermine, es reicht wirklich!"

Sie nahm seine Hand. „Bitte, Severus, nur noch einmal!"

Entnervt gab er schließlich nach.

„Also gut! Aber das ist die letzte Bratwurst auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt!"

**Ende**

**A/N **Dieses Drabble war von Drabble "Hättest Du mal gehört!" inspiriert, das dann sozusagen nach diesem hier stattfinden müßte. Das Drabble findet unter Profil (in meiner Favoritenliste zu finden) unter "Drabbles", Kapitel 12.


	7. Ekel

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe es mir nur ein bißchen aus zum Spielen._

**Drabble**

_**Ekel**_

**von Alcina vom Steinsberg**_  
_

„Uäh!" Hermine sprang angeekelt zurück. „Das ist ja widerlich! Severus, Hilfe! Komm schnell!"  
„Was ist denn?" Severus kam eilig herbei, Hermines Stimme verriet Dringlichkeit.  
„Da, schau!" Severus musterte das Corpus delicti. „Hm, die ist schon länger tot. Schau, die Maden – gleich drei verschiedene Arten. Oh, wunderbar, _Sarcophaga carnaria! _Die kann ich hervorragend brauchen!"  
Hermine wurde grün, als Severus sorgfältig die Maden aus der Leiche pickte. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und rannte aufs Klo.  
Lächelnd ging Severus ihr nach.  
„Das gehört nun mal dazu, wenn man eine Katze hält. Da findet man auch mal eine Mäuseleiche voller Maden."

oOoOoOo

**A/N: **Das Drabble wurde von einem sehr persönlichen Erlebnis inspiriert. Wir fanden gestern genau so eine Leiche unter dem Klavier – allerdings war es eine junge Ratte, die bereits drei verschiedene Madenarten angezogen hatte... Feline Forensik, sozuagen. Mir ist jedenfalls immer noch schlecht.


	8. Gute Besserung

Dieses Drabble ist Callista Evans gewidment. Weiterhin gute Besserung!

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leih sie mir nur kurz aus und experimentiere ein bißchen damit herum._

**Drabble**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

Eilige Schritte klappern im Gang. In der Ferne klirrt Geschirr.

Zwei Gestalten in hellen Kitteln huschen über den Flur, lesen verstohlen die Namen auf den Türen.

„Hier!" sagt die eine, das braune Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten.

„Gut", gibt die andere zurück. Schwarzes, halblanges Haar, ebenfalls gebändigt.

Leise treten sie ein. Zwei Betten, zwei Gestalten im frühen Morgenlicht.

Beide schlafen. Leise treten sie an das Bett am Fenster.

Hermine zückt verstohlen ihren Stab und läßt ihn über der Schlafenden schweben.

Severus beobachtet und nickt. Zückt seinen Stab.

„Persano Incisura!"

„Leise!" zischt Hermine. „Das ist ein Muggelkrankenhaus! Wenn die das merken..."

oOoOo

**A/N:** persano - vollständig, ganz heilen

incisura - Schnitt, Einschnitt


	9. Vorlieben

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich habs mir nur ein bißchen ausgeliehen._

**A/N:** Für artis magica mit den herzlichsten Glückwünschen zum Geburtstag!

oOoOoOo

_**Drabble**_

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

„Nun halt doch endlich mal still!" 

Sie dachte gar nicht daran, sondern quengelte herum, ihr paßte dies nicht und gefiel jenes nicht, hier drückte es und dort zwickte es...

„Ich mag nicht mehr, das macht überhaupt keinen Spaß!"

„Ruhe!" Konzentriert starrte Severus durch die Öffnung. „Gleich bin ich soweit. Nur noch einen kurzen Moment."

„Ja, ja. Immer brauchst du so ewig lange..." Sie gähnte und fingerte an einer Haarsträhne herum.

Er hob den Kopf und stöhnte entnervt. „Muß das sein? Du lenkst mich total ab."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Du und deine seltsamen Vorlieben! Fotografierst mich nur im historischen Muggelgewand..."


	10. Zweifelhafter Genuss

**Zweifelhafter Genuß**

_**Drabble**_

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

Severus sah angewidert auf die rote Sauce, die über seine Finger rann. Hastig hob er die Hand, als der kleine Berg auf dem Brötchen ins Schwanken geriet. Was zum...! Wie kann man nur so etwas Unmögliches an Nahrungsmittel ausdenken? Entnervt starrte er Hermine an, die ihm mit vollem Mund glücklich zulächelte.

„Leggah!" mümmelte sie. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Das sollte er essen?

Hermine schluckte ihren Bissen hinunter. „Nun versuch es doch, es bringt dich nicht um! Ich hab schließlich auch deinen Sushi probiert."

„Wenn es sein muß..."

„Ja." Sie nickte bestimmt.

„Also gut." Schicksalsergeben biß Severus in den Hotdog.

**A/N:**Ein winterlicher Kurzurlaub in einem dänischen Ferienhaus hat mich zu ein paar Urlaubsdrabbles inspiriert... ;o) Die „Hotdogs", die viele sicher von Ikea kennen, sind im Grunde eine dänische Erfindung. Dort heißen sie Pølser, „Würstchen", es gibt sie an jeder Straßenecke und am Besten sind sie natürlich „med allem", also Ketchup, dänische Remoulade, Senf, Röstzwiebeln, gehackten frischen Zwiebeln und sauren Gurken in Scheiben. Und sind dann fast unmöglich unfallfrei zu essen... laut einer Kioskbesitzerin stammen die Würstchen, die ursprünglich für diesen Snack verwendet wurden, ausschließlich von der Insel Langeland, auf der wir waren. Auf jeden Fall waren sie grellrot, was ich noch von meinem ersten Kindheitsurlaub dort weiß.

oOoOo


	11. Fremde Bräuche

**Fremde Bräuche**

_**Drabble**_

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

Severus musterte mißtrauisch das große Handtuch. Ausziehen sollte er sich, und das um sich wickeln? Was hatte sie vor?

„Kommst du?" Severus lächelte, ein verführerischer Anblick, wie sie da im Handtuch vor ihm stand! Also konnte es nichts Schlimmes sein. Eilig tat er es ihr nach und folgte ihr ins Bad. In dem kleinen Abstellraum dort war es hell. Hermine schob ihn durch die Tür und drückte ihn auf eine Bank. Die Hitze traf ihn wie ein Schlag, und der starke Geruch biß in der Nase.

„Hermine, was um Merlins Willen soll das denn?"

„Das ist eine Muggelsauna. Sehr gesund!"

oOoOo


	12. Ist das nicht herrlich?

**Ist das nicht herrlich?**

_**Doppeldrabble**_

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

Mißgelaunt und frierend stapfte Severus hinter Hermine her. Es war kalt, es war naß, es stürmte, daß es einen fast von den Beinen blies – und sie hüpfte glücklich vor ihm her und war kaum zu bremsen.

„Ist das nicht herrlich!", rief sie und strahlte ihn an.

Herrlich? Bei Sturm und Regen am Strand spazierengehen, ständig in Gefahr, von den Wellen durchnäßt zu werden, dauernd Sand im Gesicht, dazu das mühsame Gehen auf wegrutschendem Sand – wenn das ihre Vorstellung von 'herrlich' war, dann konnte er sich ja auf etwas gefaßt machen.

Sie lachte ihn an. „Ach, sei kein Frosch – das gehört halt dazu, zum Winterurlaub in Dänemark! Was hast du denn erwartet?"

„Zumindest nicht so ein Hundewetter", brummte er und zog den Umhang enger um sich. So eine moderne Muggeljacke hatte er verweigert, auch wenn er es nun bereute.

Später saßen sie im Ferienhaus am Kamin, eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich. Hermine goß einen Schuß Rum in seine Tasse. Severus lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Sicher, das Wetter war furchtar. Aber sonst – keine Menschenseele, magisch oder muggel, ein gemütliches Häuschen, ein vielversprechender Stapel Bücher lag bereit und niemand, der etwas von ihm wollte... Hermine hatte recht: Winterurlaub in Dänemark war herrlich!

oOoOo


	13. Ausblick

**Ausblick**

_**Drabble**_

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

Noch ein paar Schritte, dann war er oben angelangt. Snape strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und sah sich um. Was für eine Aussicht! Er stand auf dem höchsten Berg der Insel – ha! Keine hundert Fuß war der hoch und nannte sich Berg! Doch der Blick ließ ihm den Spott vergessen. Ringsum nichts als Wiesen, Marschen und Strand und dahinter Wasser. Endloses Wasser, begrenzt nur von breiteren und schmaleren Streifen am Horizont. Dort drüben, das mußte Deutschland sein, und auf dieser Seite die große dänische Insel.

Er trank die Weite mit den Augen und spürte den Frieden in sich.

oOoOo


	14. Chaos

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir._

**A/N:** Mein zweiter Beitrag zur Singalong-Drabble-Challenge bei den Schreiberlingern: eine Lied- oder Songtextzeile sollte eingebaut werden. Mein erster Beitrag befindet sich bei meinen Snape-Drabbles. Wer errät, woher meine Inspiration stammt?

**_Drabble_**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

**Chaos**

_Driiiiing!_

Severus fluchte, sprang aus dem Bett und stolperte über herumliegende Roben.

Er hasste dieses Muggelhaus und die Muggeltechnik. Immer dieses Chaos...

_Driiiiiing! Driiiiiing!_.

Beim Versuch, in seine Hose zu fahren, riß er einen Stapel Bücher vom Tisch.

_Ich will einen Hauselfen!_

Severus stieß sich die Zehen an einer herumliegenden Flasche und hinkte hinaus.

Im Flur trat er in eine Pfütze. _Der Hund!_

Er riß die Tür auf.

„Telegramm für Snape!" Ein Postbote lächelte fröhlich.

Severus schluckte. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Was war passiert? Mit zitternden Händen riß er das Telegramm auf.

_Ankomme Freitag den 13. um 14 Uhr, Hermine._


	15. Urlaubsfrühstück

**A/N:** Sommerzeit, Urlaubszeit... auch für unsere Protagonisten. Doch die Wahl des Urlaubsziels ist nicht für jeden etwas...

oOo

**Urlaubsfrühstück**

oOo

Mißtrauisch starrte Severus auf den Frühstückstisch. Schon wieder Urlaub, und Hermine mußte die gastronomischen Spezialitäten vor Ort natürlich alle ausprobieren. Das Brot war pfannkuchendünn und groß wie ein Teller, der Käse hart wie Stein, dunkelbraun und süß, die Marmelade herb-säuerlich und statt Milch gab es Dickmilch...

Hermine kam mit einer Pfanne herein. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als Fischgeruch in seine Nase stieg.

„Und was ist das jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung, hat mir der Nachbar geschenkt!", rief Hermine, glücklich über die Entdeckung. „Auf jeden Fall ist es Fisch."

Severus schenkte sich schicksalsergeben Kaffee ein. Nie wieder Schweden, schwor er sich.


	16. Mittsommer

_**Drabble**_

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

oOo

**Mittsommer**

oOo

Glockenblume, Storchenschnabel, Weidenröschen, Mädesüß - neun Blumen, gepflückt in der Mittsommernacht, schenken einem Mädchen Träume vom Herzallerliebsten – doch kein Wort darf dabei gesprochen werden.

Was für ein schöner Brauch, dachte Hermine und sah sich um. Margerite, Kornblume, Mohn, Türkenbund - eine fehlte noch.

Lächelnd zeigte Severus auf den Fingerhut im Baumschatten. Hermine folgte stumm, ihr Antlitz ein strahlender Dank. Wie gut, daß er seinen Spott zurückgehalten hatte, als sie ihn zur Wiese zog und vom Brauch erzählte. Wunderschön war der Anblick seiner Liebsten, wie sie andächtig nahm, was sie brauchte. Und wen ihr der Traum offenbaren würde... er wußte es bereits.


End file.
